Magical Wings
by Ella Anders
Summary: Life for Bloom and Roxy was the very meaning of the word ordinary that is until something...unexpected happens that alters their lives forever. Could magic really be real? Along with their new friends, the Winx Club, secrets are revealed and each girl discovers there is much more to them than meets the eye. AU.
1. Unexpected' Is Putting It Nicely

_**Magical Wings**_

**Summary: Life for Bloom and Roxy was the very meaning of the word ordinary that is until something...unexpected happens that alters their lives forever. Could magic really be real? Along with their new friends, the Winx Club, secrets are revealed and each girl discovers there is much more to them than meets the eye. AU.**

**Authoress' Notes: _"Magical Wings"_ is the first tale in my series of re-writes based on the Winx Club series. Naturally there will be a lot of AU-goodness within as well as a merging of several forms of canon; Rai, 4Kids, Nick and even the comics.**

**I have been longing to jump back into this story and thanks to Rainbow, at long last, adding the first two completed seasons of Winx's Rai dub to Netflix I have really gotten the necessary kick in the rump to write this.**

* * *

_Chapter One- 'Unexpected' Is Putting It Nicely_

_Once upon a time, not that long ago, Earth was a magical place and home to powerful magical beings. Good fairies ruled over the kingdom and all way calm-_

A teenage girl with bright dyed fuchsia hair rolled her purple eyes as she dropped the notebook into her lap, "Oh-kay. Cheesy much?" She said as she turned to her left to face the girl sitting beside her with long fiery red hair and bright bambi blue eyes.

The red-head made a face at the other girl as she folded her arms in annoyance for an instance. "What? It's not cheesy, Roxy."

"Really? I beg to differ," The pink-head, Roxy, picked up her friend's notebook and scanned the page to see if she missed something. "'Once upon a time', seriously? How many times has that been used?"

"It's a classic!"

"Yeah, a classic_ cliché_." Roxy injected as she rubbed her temples. By chance she caught a glimpse of her friend's dead-panned look. Roxy but her lip, perhaps she had been too harsh on her friend, but it was better she heard this type of constructive criticism from her rather than a publishing agent.

Roxy placed a gentle hand on Bloom's shoulder, "Okay maybe that was a bit harsh. Your story is good, it just needs some work that's all. I'm just trying to be honest," Roxy brushed a few loose strands of hair behind her ear as a light breeze danced across her face and caused the papers in the notebook to ruffle.

Bloom nodded, "I know Roxy." The redhead reached for her notebook and idly flipped through the pages. "I'm just impressive about it I guess, after all you know how long I have wanted to become a writer and this might be _the_ story."

Roxy laughed, "I know, that's all you have been talking about for as long as I have known you- well, that and fairies and magic. Combining the two was ingenious and with a little work will equal a bestseller." With a small smirk Roxy added, "You know, as long as I am in the acknowledgments."

Playfully Bloom slapped her best friend in the arm prompting the two to laugh. "At least those crazy dreams you have been having since your sixteenth birthday have been put to good use."

Bloom's eyes widened and she pressed her right index finger to her lips. "Shh," Her eyes scanned the Frutti Music Bar for bystanders that might be eavesdropping. Luckily the only other people there besides herself and Roxy was Andy and his band who were too busy rehearsing for their upcoming gig to pay either girl mind. Bloom whipped a few drops of sweat from her forehead, as she released a heavy sight.

Roxy arched her eyebrows, "Please be careful about mentioning these dreams, Roxy. Please."

"Dramatic much? So you have been having a strange recurring dreams about a land straight out of a Disney movie and some voice is calling out for you. What's the big deal, it's not like you have been smoking that new Lilo drug that Mitiz has been selling out of backpacking during study hall."

"I know," Bloom looked down. "It's just I don't know how to approach my parents about this entire thing. You know how conservative they are. If they found out about these dreams, or whatever they are, they would drag me into the confessional or ship me off to a mental health center for help." Frustrated Bloom raked a hand through her thick mane and side-glanced at Roxy who somehow was able to find amusement in the ordeal.

"How can you make light of this?" Bloom asked as she picked up a pencil and started doodling as she always did.

Roxy shrugged, "What other option do I have, you claimed stressing completely out." She stated in a rather matter of fact tone, despite her calm exterior, Roxy was freaking out inside. Like Bloom, she too was having these strange dreams that kick-started on the eve of her sixteenth. Neither girl could explain the root of the dreams let alone un-cover the meaning behind them all. Somewhere along the line Bloom had decided to make the best out the situation and write a story about the dreams Roxy and herself had.

And five-hundred pages later the dreams continued on.

Bloom's dreams were always very vivid, detailed and animated; mainly taking place inside a beautiful castle untouched by the hands of father-time or at the bottom of the sea in a shimmering cove. There were gems, sea-shells, pearls and other glittery things that lined that cove, or at least they did according to Bloom's illustrations.

Roxy couldn't help but to feel some envy towards her friend, as she eyed Bloom's latest drawing of a tiara, she thought back to her own dreams. Un-like Bloom's they weren't nearly as glamorous. Every time it was the same setting. A forest, a plan old forest. Staffs, wands, swords, basic weapons and other fairy-tale items littered the ground. The entire forest bared no sign of life, no animals or humans; just Roxy alone.

There was only one thing that really ever stood out in Roxy's mind, a circle. It wasn't an ordinary circle, more like a small hoop that would fit around her waist. There were designs carved into it, but Roxy could never describe it well enough for Bloom to sketch it.

Roxy tried to close her eyes, clearing her mind she concentrated on that circle, what it looked like. Slowly an image came to mind, as it became clearer and clearer Roxy felt an energy wash over her...

"Roxy!" Bloom shirked.

Roxy's eyelids flew open, "What? Huh?" She inquired as she looked around the bar wide-eyed. "What happened?"

Bloom's face when pale, "You tell me. You were _glowing _Roxy. _Glowing._"


	2. The Fire Nymph

_Chapter Two- The Fire Nymph_

"Wa-wha-what?" Roxy stuttered, her eyes as wide as saucers as she studied her trembling hands. _Glowing, how-how is that even possible? _She began to ramble as a million things raced through her mind; why, how-.

"This is-" Roxy began, slowly starting to compose herself.

"_Awesome!" _Bloom squealed with pure delight. Her hands were cupped together, "Not to mention _magical_."

Roxy swung her head to face her friend who despite everything seemed completely thrilled rather than terrified, at the turn of events. "Are you mad?" She thoroughly inquired, only after realizing that was a stupid question. After years of friendship Roxy was more than well aware of Bloom's day-dreamer and impulsive actions and behavior. Of course she would be excited at the prospect that magic was indeed real, more so if she was the one who possessed it.

Bloom gazed at her friend, letting the mad remark go over her head. Why let something such as that ruin a moment like this that proved once and for all she was right; magic _was _real. "No, but what else could that be besides magic?"

Roxy pressed her lips tightly together. "Trick of the lighting; something might be wrong with your eyes, Bloom. Maybe you have been wearing your contacts for too long and those chemicals are getting into your bloodstream."

Bloom snorted, "If any chemicals were going to affect someone's blood-stream it would be your hair-dye," The red-head crossed her arms only after gesturing towards Roxy's mane.

"Yeah right," Roxy countered, knowing she would not be able to give a better comeback than her friend. _Curses for having a writer as a best friend, _she thought to herself as she gave a withering look to her friend. In the back of her mind she started to wonder if maybe, just maybe, it _could _be magic.

"Regardless of what it was-"

"Magic."

Roxy arched a brow, "_Or wasn't. _We need to keep all of this to ourselves. The last thing we need or want is for anyone else to find out about everything."

* * *

In the Magical Dimension there was a legend of the Great Fire Nymph that lived in the bottom of the lake of Roccaluce in the realm of Magix. A golden ghost-like being that bared the power and absolute energy of the Great Dragon itself and lived outside of time.

There are many variations of who the Fire Nymph was in a past life; some said she was born a goddess and graced the dimension as a guardian angel to the Company of Light in battle, others say that she was born an ordinary girl and died in a tragic battle. But the most outrageous of all claimed that she was the late Princess Dafne of Domino cursed.

Despite the many uncertainties of the Fire Nymph's past life and identity, she was worshipped as a goddess of battle and strength. On the eve of the Dragon Celebration, people from every corner of the dimension paid her respected by placed flowers and gems along the lake-shore as the begged for her guidance, knowledge and strength during their own hardships.

* * *

Musa slowly walked down the long windy path, her head hanging low and a small bouquet of yellow roses in her left hand. The young fairy's mind was cluttered and heart conflicted, she was so caught up in her thoughts she had almost stepped into the lake. After be jolted to reality, Musa sat and placed the flowers on the ground. As she watched a gentle wave of water hit them, her eyes fluttered shut.

"Fire Nymph, I have come to ask for your guidance." Musa began slowly, "My name is Musa, of Melody. Sirenix fairy of music and member of the Winx Club. As I Sirenix fairy I have been granted the Sirenix wish. But alas I don't know what to do," Tears started to stream down her face. "Deep within my heart I have always longed for the return of my late mother, and I feel compelled to use my wish to bring her back to life. But my morals tell me that's wrong, wishing her back is a selfish act of greed for myself and my father as well."

Musa's arms wrapped themselves around her small torso, "My friends, as well meaning as they are, say that I should use this wish to the fullest. But the trouble is that I don't know if this, wishing my mother back is what destiny wants for me. I ask for you to give me guidance to aid me in making a clear decision."

After wiping away her tears, Musa slowly stood up and begun walking back towards Alfea. But before she could venture even a foot, she seen something out of the ordinary. Out of the corner of her eye she seen a bright, shimmering golden ray of light emerge from the water.

"Musa," an enchanted voice echoed.

Musa froze, her blood ran cold as she spun on her heels.


	3. The Last Thing

_Chapter Three- The Last Thing_

No one had ever seen the Fire Nymph, that was until that very moment.

Musa's body was frozen, her eyes wide and heart pumping vigorous only after stopping for what felt like forever. Standing before her was a ghost-y figure of a tall and slender female dresses in a yellow gown that when nicely with her glowing orange skin tone. The ghost's face was covered with a large mask shaped like a pair of wings. Musa's bewildered eyes glazed over the woman before her, at the back of her mind she wondered if this was reality.

"Musa," The ghost said as a smile formed on her face.

Automatically Musa feel to her knees and lowered her head, "The Great Fire Nymph," she said in a hushed tone. "I-I," Musa stuttered, how in Shadow-Haunt to you adresses a goddess?

"Please, there are no need for formalities." Musa left her head slightly, her bangs hit her in the face. "Please call me Dafne."

"Dafne, as in Princess Dafne? The late princess of Domino," Musa recounted from her Magix History course during her sophomore year. "How can that be? According to textbooks you passed-"

Dafne nodded, "Away and my body was never found." She looked down upon her figure, "I suppose you can understand why it was never recovered."

"Yes."

Dafne floated closer towards the edge of the water, "I know you came to me today seeking my council in regards to your desire to return you mother back to life with Sirenix magic." Musa nodded, "But that is something only you can firmly decided for yourself my dear fairy."

Musa let out a heavy sigh, "I figured it would come back to that. Torn between one's heart and head."

"You are a wise fairy, Musa. You know the answer that lies within your heart, what destiny calls of you."

Musa closed her eyes for a minute, "I would give anything to spend one more day with her...but she is at peace now. It would be too hard for her to become corporal again, and for everyone to adjust. I will see her again though, someday."

"Don't cry, dear. Smile and remember all the good and know that it is true, you will be reunited when destiny calls for it." Dafne looked away from Musa for a minute, "There is a reason for everything."

"You're right, Dafne. Thank you." Musa looked at Dafne, even though she could see little of the late princess' face she could tell that there was something wrong. "Is everything alright?"

There was hesitation on Dafne's end, "No, Musa. The stars are aligning just as fate said they would. You are a Alfea student, correct?"

Musa nodded, "Fourth year."

"I need you to deliver a message to Headmistress Faragonda, tell her that the spark burns bright."

"'The spark burns bright'?" Musa repeated.

Dafne nodded, "Yes. She will know what it means and time is of the essence. You and the Winx have faced many evils, but the greatest one has yet to come. A new mission awaits you and your friends."

Before Musa could respond Dafne vanished into thin air. Leaving Musa standing there alone with more questions than ever. What did a spark have to do with anything and what evil was coming?

* * *

It was almost six by the time Bloom finally got home from her shift at the Frutti Music Bar. Meaning she had about a half-hour to herself until her mother came home from her flower shop. After dropping her over-stuffed backpack into a chair, Bloom headed into the kitchen for something to snack on.

"No," a voice said. Bloom paused for a moment, why was her mother home so early? Slowly the red-head straightened and looked over the refrigerator door to see, sure enough, her mother in the living room with her cell phone pressed against her ear.

So much for alone time, Bloom though somewhat bitterly as she listen in on her mother's conversation. It wasn't like it was what she wanted to do, but considering how loud whoever her mom was talking to insisted on speaking so loud it was impossible to miss.

"Of course, I am thrilled at the chance." Vanessa slowly made her way into the kitchen, just as she went to sit down at the table she took note to Bloom's backpack and quickly looked up and over at her daugher. Vanessa covered the bottom of her phone with her hand, allowing her un-seen counterpart to continue the conversation. "Bloom, honey you're home late."

"No not you..of course, I'll talk to you then. Bye-bye."

Bloom watched as her mother hung up the phone, "I was working tonight, you know how busy the bar gets. And you are home early, is everything alright?"

Vanessa nodded, "Of course. Mister Bonner and I where just talking about my expansion deal. I have to tell you Bloom, going on that investment show was the best thing that could have happened for us. 'Flowers By Vanessa' is opening two new stores within the month in other parts of Southern California. According to Bonner if they do well enough we might be able and ready to open a store in New York City, Bloom! Could you imagine visiting the city during the holiday season, why business in the big apple would be wonderful."

Bloom nodded, "It would be."

"I know," Vanessa beamed, "But Jack thinks that we might be wise to move Flowers By Vanessa's headquarters…"

Bloom froze, "Move?"

Vanessa nodded rather timidly, "To New York City, Bloom."

Bloom's eyes narrowed and her hands made themselves into fists completely squishing the piece of leftover pizza in her hand. "What?" She hissed.

Vanessa got up and wrapped her arms around her daugher, "This wasn't how I wanted to tell you, honestly."

"Then how did you want to tell me?"

Vanessa looked blank, "I don't know. But nothing is set in stone, we still need to see how the new additions to the brand fair before we do something as drastic as this….are you alright though? It's only talk."

Bloom bit her lip. Yes there is something wrong, this is the longest conversation we have had in months all thanks to that investment show. And now you are talking about moving to New York, what about me? My friends, my life, these dreams I have been having and Roxy glowing.

It was all hitting the fan, everything. The dreams, this- everything. Not knowing what to do Bloom pulled forcefully away from her mother's embrace in tears and jolted out the front door. She just need to escape.


	4. Messengers

_Chapter Four- Messengers_

Realms apart, two different girls were running, one was running _to_ someone and the other was running _from_ someone. Their hearts pounding, hands balled into fist. Both on a mission.

* * *

Musa raced as fast as she could through the forest, her head was held high. _I have to get to Miss. Faragonda._

* * *

Warm tears were running down Bloom's face as she made her way down-town towards Gardenia's main park. She needed to get away from that house, as she turned onto Glum Avenue, she pulled out her cell phone and called speed dial number seven, Roxy. Bloom pursed her lips as the phone rang, _Come on, come on. _She mentally chanted.

"_Hi, this is Roxy-"_

"Rox-"

"_Sorry I missed your call-" _

"Urgh," Bloom groaned as she ended the call. _Great, just great. What else could go wrong? _Just as she pouted her lower lip a drop of water hit her in the middle of her head. And then another, and another as rain began to fall.

* * *

The Fruttie Music Bar was packed, every single seat in the bar and grill restaurant was filled. Music blasted loudly as the band on-stage dove into their second verse of their cover, people danced around the stage and cheered loudly. Needless to say in all this commotion it wasn't that uncommon to not hear a phone sound. Hidden inside her skirt's pocket, Roxy felt her small device vibrate.

"Huh?" Roxy slowly reached and grabbed her phone, but before she could even check her missed calls, Rick called out to her.

"Roxy, what are you doing? Don't just stand around, table four is still waiting to have their drinks refilled."

"Oh, sorry dad. I'm on it." Roxy shoved her phone away and shuffled towards the soft drink machine.

Rick shook her head, "I know I already ask a lot of you, with school, chores and helping out here; but I need you to step it up. The bar has only been open for a few months and we are just starting to break-even, right now we can't afford anything to happen that might affect business."

Roxy nodded slowly as she listened closely to her father's words. She knew very well what a huge risk her father had taken to open the place of his dreams and what it meant to him. Over a year ago, Rick and she had moved to Gardenia from their sleep New England hometown after Rick lost his corporate job to help take care of her aging grandparents and start anew. The transaction was challenging to say the least, but none of that compared to putting everything on the line to create a business.

"I know dad, don't worry. I'm on it."

* * *

"No running in the halls, Miss. Musa," Griselda, Alfea's head of discipline, scolded as Musa raced down the hallway.

Musa slowed down abruptly,"I'm sorry Miss. Grislelda, but I have a urgent message for the headmistress."

Griselda slid her glasses up on her nose, "What kind of message?"

Musa bit her lip, "An important one, about a spark."

Griselda folded her arms, "A spark?"

"Yes, I need to speak with Miss. Faragonda at once."

"I'm afraid you can't, Musa. She's-" Griselda was cut short when she turned to see Faragonda herself standing only a couple feet away.

"Right here," Faragonda finished for her co-worker. "Griselda, I heard that there is some type of spat between Lacey and Lorie of Linphea happening in the dining hall, perhaps you can attend to that?'

"Right away, ma'am." Griselda nodded before departing; leaving Musa alone with the headmistress.

"Miss. Faragonda, I need to speak with you." Musa began.

"I know dear, why don't we step into my office to discuss this? The last thing we want is for the wrong person to overhear a conversation such as this."

* * *

Bloom was doubled-over and panting by the time she reached the outskirts of the park. The red-head's entire body was wet, prompting her to shiver. With her arms wrapped around herself for warmth, Bloom slowly began to stroll through the park.

"Hello there."

* * *

"Ever since I un-locked Sirenix and found out about the Sirenix wish I have been conflicted how to use it." Musa began as she took a seat inside Faragonda's large office. Her head dropped, "I was considering using it to bring my mother back to life."

Faragonda nodded, "It is indeed a hard decision, dear."

"I know, so earlier today I left campus and when to the lake to ask the Fire Nymph for advice and guidance. When I went to leave something happened, the Fire Nymph appeared to me."

Faragonda when pale, "She appeared to you?"

"Yes, but she isn't just the Fire Nymph, _she's _Princess Dafne of Domino!"

Faragonda gasped, "Dafne! She's alive?"

Musa nodded, "More or less. Dafne gave me the guidance I need, but she told me that the stars were aligning just as fate said." Musa looked up and into Faragonda's eyes, "She asked me to deliver a message to you, personally, that you would know what it meant."

"What was the message?"

"The spark burns bright."


	5. Cracks

_Chapter Five- Cracks_

"The spark burns," Faragonda said in a low tone, almost as if she intended to only say it to herself rather than out-loud. "I-I never thought it would possible…"

"That's not all Dafne said to me, Miss. Faragonda. She warned me of a great evil awaits, that a new mission is waiting for the Winx and I." She stopped for a minute, "I have no idea what she is talking about, before I could ask anything more she vanished."

Musa looked to Faragonda for answers, but the elder fairy simply sat in her chair with her elbows on her desk. Her head resting in her hands, clearly trying to process the information. "You know what this all means, don't you?" Musa inquired softly. She paused and pursed her lips, never had she seen the strong headmistress act so distraught, "Are you alright?"

Faragonda rose her head, "Yes, Musa. I'm alright, at least we all are for now."

_Dafne was right, she does understand the message. But what does all this mean._

Faragonda stood, and walked over towards the large bay window and gazed out, her arms folded and head sagging. "I had a feeling this day would come, that the prophecies would come true."

"Prophecies?" Musa asked, her hand clasped over her mouth as she realized she had said that outloud.

"About a kingdom's last hope," Faragonda began as she turned away from the window. "It is quite the tale to tell, something you would find in literature when the lines of reality and fiction collide." She slid her glasses up her nose, "You along with the rest of the Winx have accomplished many great things during your years here at Alfea, and surely will continue to do so as the years go by. You all are no strangers to darkness and evil, but everything you knew or thought you knew is about to change...forever."

"In a moment everything can change, even prophecies that were set into stone if it is the will of fate. The fate you and your friends once thought you had just changed."

Musa simply sat there, trying to take everything she was hearing in. Cold chills cascaded down her spin. How was everything going to change?

"It seems apparent that the Winx have been chosen to aid in a dangerous quest, one full of more darkness than you can imagine." Faragonda turned her back once more, "Please go get the rest of the girls. It is time you learn of the evil Dafne spoke of."

* * *

"Hello there."

Bloom felt her blood run cold as a hand reached out and placed itself on her shoulder. Without hesitation she spun around to face the owner of the hand, with her own balled into a fist ready to defend herself. _"Andy?!" _Her hand stopped, only inches from his face.

"Whoa, what the hell Bloom?" Andy asked as he pushed Bloom's fist away.

"Sorry, you scared me. Why did you sneak up behind me like a creeper?" Bloom demanded as she wiped away a few dry tears from her face.

"Is that any way to talk to the guy who stayed up all night tutoring you for your math final last year?" Andy countered, "Why are you wet?"

Bloom snorted, "What you didn't hear, running around looking like a drowned cat is the hottest thing this season. All the models in Paris are sporting this look, I'm just doing it at a discount."

Andy knit his brows, as he folded his arms he examined his ex-girlfriend closer. "Where you crying?"

"No," Bloom replied forcefully as she stepped away.

"Yes you where, Bloom just because we broke-up doesn't mean we can't still be friends. I still do care about you." He slowly walked closer towards Bloom, gently wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "Talk to me; what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Bloom mumbled.

"Bloom," Andy pressed.

Bloom bit her lower-lip, "Everything." She blurted out without thinking, tears started to fall down her cheeks. "Mom just told me that if the next two openings go well they are going to expand to the Big Apple."

Andy blinked, "And that's a bad thing, because…?"

"Because, Sherlock, that means I have to move."

His jaw dropped, "But you can't move. Who else will I get to deprive me of sleep?"

"Ha-ha, you are _such _a comedian."

"I try, so that's what has you bugged? Something that might not even happen?"

"Oh trust me, it will happen. Ever since I turned sixteen everything had changed. It's hard enough being a teenager, but things have just gotten out of hand." Bloom shivered as a gust of wind hit her. "Things haven't been great with my parents."

Andy shrugged, "You know parents, there is always something."

Bloom shook her head, "It's not just the fact they are putting a _ton_ of pressuring me to become 'more serious' about school, SATs and college. They say that my writing and drawing are nice hobbies, but I need to put it aside."

"They only want the best for you, Bloom. You're lucky your parents care about your future, mine don't."

"People say I should be more grateful, but I just can't be. I know that must sound selfish, but it's true. Ever since that investment show things have really changed. Mom is always busy and all she talks about is her business and Jack. And Dad's been on crazy hours at the firehouse, so I hardly see either one of them anymore. And when I do they have arguments...sometimes I think they might be better off without me."


	6. Before the Storm

_Chapter Six- Before the Storm_

Andy shook his head, "Feeling sorry for ourselves?" With a hump, Bloom spun on her heels and folded her arms tightly across her chest. Her lower lip perched outward.

"You are a real help," She muttered under her breath.

"Well, what do you _want_ me to say, Bloom? That you are acting like a spoiled brat because things aren't going your way. Because right now I feel like I am dealing with a pampered four-year-old."

"Way to sugar-coat it."

Andy folded his own arms; what was with Bloom? This was hardly like her to act out as she was. After all she was the one always trying to prove how "grown-up" she was. _Maybe something else is going on? _That though stuck out in his mind. He went to open his mouth...but then stopped. If it was something Bloom wanted him to know she would surely have told him. Knowing it was probably for the best to not go there, he simply stood there and watched her temper tantrum run it's course. With a small sigh, he couldn't watch this for much longer and with Bloom all bets where off of how long it would last. Andy unfolded his arms and slowly took off his jacket. "Hey," He began softly as he inched closer towards the shivering red-head.

Curious, Bloom slightly glanced to the side. Her eyebrows arched slightly. "Sorry for being so harsh on you. I know that was probably the last thing you needed." Andy began as he slowly placed his jacket around Bloom shoulders. "Lost my temper there for a minute."

As Andy's fingers lightly caressed Bloom's cheek she found herself blushing. "You shouldn't be sorry, I was acting like a brat." She gazed up and into his eyes for a minute. "I needed the reality check."

He gave a shrug, "What can I say, that's why I am here for; reality checks and tutoring." Andy grinned as a laugh escaped.

"Yeah, you are truly a rarity to come by Andy Matters."

"Again, it's what I am here for." Andy paused for a moment, "But seriously, things would so _not _be better without you, B. Trust me, that is unless you want to be visited by three ghost in your sleep tonight."

Bloom shook her head at the tomfoolery that Andy provided at the mention of ghost, "Naw, I'll rain-check."

Andy deflated, "Really? Come Peters, where are you going to realize how especially awesome science fiction is?"

"Never." She pursed her lips, "Fantasy trumps sci fi any day of the week." Bloom chimed with her own sly grin.

Andy tossed up his hands in the air, admitting defeat. "No, no. I am not going to get into it with you about fantasy-"

"Why, because you are too manly to admit I'm right?"

Andy slowly began to walk away backwards, "Nope, not touching this will pole."

Bloom laughed as Andy danged his arm around Bloom's shoulders. "Come on, it's getting late. Probably should get headed home, after all we have school tomorrow."

"I guess so…" Bloom looked down allowing her hair to fall into her face. She dreaded the thought of returning home and facing her mother. _Move to New York City, what about Gardenia? Roxy...Andy. What about Andy? _Bloom glazed at Andy, as she did so she felt her heart beat a beat faster. Was breaking up a mistake? _Do I still have feelings for him…?_

* * *

"Ciao, sono a casa…" Roxy called out as she closed the door behind her. The warm smell of pasta greeted her, simply drawing her from the doorway to the kitchen. "Grandma, Grandpa." She called out as she slowly walked into the kitchen. A seemingly simple task that was made difficult when carrying four large paper bags filled with groceries in her arms and an overstuffed backpack strapped to her back.

"Whoa," Roxy said as she tripped on a lone squeaky toy. After releasing a loud squeak, a bouncy dog came rushing towards Roxy at full speed nearly causing the pink-head to fall backwards and therefor dumping the groceries everywhere.

"Artu! I'm glad to see you too boy," A smile formed on Roxy's face as she seen her beloved dog playfully wag his tale in a wild manor. Playfully Artu began to jump up and down.

Roxy laughed as she recalled her father's words after a seven-moth Artu destroyed every pair of shoes he owned; "Yep, after he's fixed he will calm right down."

That was nearly ten years ago and clearly false. Despite being nearly eleven Artu still was the same puppy he always was.

"Oh Artu, please stop barking. Grandfather needs his rest." Roxy began as she placed the bags next to the table. But strangely, Artu didn't stop backing. Instead he started grabbing at the end of Roxy's jeans and starting pulling. Roxy made a face at the out-of-character behavior.

_Something wasn't right… _An eerie feeling overcame Roxy as she straighten. "Show me boy, what's wrong?" With that Artu took off at full-speed with Roxy proceeding close behind. Roxy's eyes narrowed as she seen Artu stop before her Grandfather's bedroom door. _Something really isn't right…_


End file.
